A date
by Saae-chan
Summary: Habían citas nos pactadas, donde con suerte sabían el nombre del otro (y con suerte), sólo conocían el color de sus ojos y el sonido de sus voces. Así era esta cita, una no pactada, pero solemne cada día.
1. Alfred

**A date**

Como cada día sonaba el timbre, arreglaba sus anteojos por quinta vez en dos minutos, guardaba sus cosas, el profesor salía dando un portazo, los demás corrían de sus asientos y se atochaban en la puerta, se reía de la idiotez de todos los demás, y cuando ya todos estaban fuera procedía a salir con tranquilidad.

Su vida era monótona, siempre lo mismo, día a día.

Pero desde casi un mes, tenía una nueva rutina, algo que cambiaba sus días grises.

Saltaba al sonar el timbre, salía justo después del profesor, evadía todo el grupo de idiotas que se atochaban en la puerta, corría por el pasillo arreglando sus anteojos, sonreía con alegría y luego de cruzar todo el campus podía caminar y respirar con tranquilidad.

A una cuadra de su amada universidad, había un minúsculo e insignificante café. Era tan pequeño que no alcanzaba para tener mesas con sillas dentro, había una barra de color café caramelo con unas bancas al frente de color café oscuro, detrás de esta estaban las tres máquinas de café y un pequeño "congelador" donde había un par de tortas y queques cuales se servirían a los clientes.

Se sentó como cada día en el mismo asiento, justo a la mitad de la barra. Apoyó sus brazos sobre esta y sin darse cuenta, impaciente comenzó a mover su pierna.

Frente a él apareció un hombre moreno con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿qué desea? –

- aun nada – respondió algo cortante, tomo aire con rudeza y luego le intento sonreír. El hombre suspiró y se fue de vuelta a la cocina.

Después de casi 15 minutos donde el rubio ya comenzaba a impacientarse, apareció su "cita".

Sonrió.

Ahí estaba él, aquel albino de nariz gruesa, con sus ojos morados tan anormales, con su larga bufanda siempre tapando aquella boca que siempre imaginaba perfecta, su gran porte y temperamento algo frío que le llamaban la atención como si fuera un imán.

Pero… como siempre, como día a día aquel hombre no sabía que existía aquel quien era su fan número uno.

A sus ojos celestes era alguien perfecto, alguien a quien le gustaría conocer a fondo… pero cada vez que entraba a aquel café, cada vez que venía con la idea de presentarse, aquel valor se desvanecía.

Y Alfred no era así, él era un héroe, un hombre de valor y hechos. Pero, aquel café parecía dejar todo su valor de la puerta hacia afuera.

Y aquel rubio amaba sentarse en la barra para ver al albino de más cerca. Por lo que se encontraba "obligado" a entrar cada día.

Había leído su nombre de la placa tantas veces, "Iván" un nombre perfecto era lo único que pensaba, un nombre que le hacía sonreír cada vez que solía repasarlo en su mente, desde que le "conoció" solía recordarlo antes de dormir.

Soñaba con aquel día en que ambos se presentarían, en que hablarían sin tapujos, en que todo fuera como cuando le soñaba despierto en la clase de cálculo.

El albino se acercó a él, con aquella mueca que parecía una sonrisa (ya que no podía ver su boca) y con sus ojos algo cerrados, su voz salió suave pero ronca al mismo tiempo y la pregunta de "¿qué desea?" quedó en el aire demasiado tiempo.

- un café con crema y donas – dijo tan rápido como pudo.

Cuando el ruso logró darse vuelta, notó que su cara le quemaba.

Y se preguntó con frustración desde cuándo le gustaba el café, desde cuándo se sonrojaba con tanta facilidad, desde cuándo se había vuelto tan dependiente de aquel pequeño sucucho.

Y no entendía, no entendía porque sin darse cuenta había comenzado a mirar con otros ojos los gestos de aquel hombre, no entendía porque decir su nombre cuando estaba sólo en su cuarto era la gloria, no entendía porque no podía concentrarse en clases y sólo pensaba en cuándo acabarían para poder tener su "dosis".

Pero, todas las preguntas eran respondidas cuando él llegaba y le daba su café tan amargo, a cual le debía poner tanta azúcar como tenía a su mano, todas las preguntas volaban de su mente cuando luego de pagarle él decía:

- muchas gracias, vuelva pronto –

Y así era, Alfred volvía al otro día, y así al otro.

Esa era su cita no pactada, todos los días en el mismo lugar y en el mismo horario. Llueve, truene o haya un terremoto.

Ahí estaría.


	2. Iván

Arrastró sus pies por el suelo como cada día, estaba cansado, entre la universidad y el trabajo no le quedaba mucho para dormir. Ahogó un bostezo mientras volvía a repasar la lección de cálculo de ese día, mientras el sonido del horno ahogaba el silencio restante del lugar.

Siguió intentando hacer los ejercicios, estaba tan concentrado, que no sintió cuando uno de sus compañeros entró en la cocina y comenzó a hablarle.

- ¡hey! – le reprochó – veo que no me escuchas – murmuró

- oh… disculpa, los ejercicios – apuntó su cuaderno lleno de rayones

- está otra vez tú admirador – se burló, tomando al albino por sorpresa quien le miró levantando una ceja con duda – ese rubio, que sólo deja que le atiendas tú – le informó

- ¿otra vez? – se le secó la boca al volver a preguntar

- otra vez – sentenció el moreno, mientras salía de la cocina.

Desordeno y reordeno su bufanda, mientras con su mano movía su cabello. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, aquel chico venía día tras día y se sentaba en la misma silla, pedía las mismas cosas y esperaba a que solo él lo atendiera.

Había algo extraño en él, pues sentía que cada vez que se daba vueltas él lo escaneaba de arriba abajo y de la misma forma, él caía en hacer lo mismo cuando el rubio no le miraba.

Salió de la cocina, ya más recompuesto, dispuesto a atender a su "admirador" como le llamaban todos los chicos con los que trabajaba, se deslizo por la barra hasta quedar frente a aquel chico rubio, tomo la carta de atrás de esta y se la pasó con suavidad, el chico le miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules de color cielo y mostrando una enorme sonrisa volvió a pedir lo mismo de cada día, sin mirar la carta que tenía el ruso entre sus manos.

- volveré con su pedido pronto – le avisó

- estaré esperando aquí – le respondió con tanta felicidad, que aquello le abrumó.

Volvió maldiciendo por lo bajo, y más aún cuando todos sus compañeros sonaron al mismo tiempo con un pululante – uuuuh – con la idea de molestarle con respecto a aquel rubio (del cual no tenía ni sospechas de su nombre).

Tomó una bandeja de color café, puso el café con crema y las donas recién sacas del horno sobre esta, y con suavidad y maestría tomó la bandeja con una mano, con la otra al pasar tomó servilletas y sachet pequeños de azúcar.

Luego salió hacia la tienda, ahí lo recibió el rubio con una sonrisa hasta babosa que hizo que una extraña sensación le recorriera la espina dorsal, suspiro intentando esconder aquello, y se acercó al chico mostrando su mejor proyecto de sonrisa.

- su pedido, señor – dijo lo último entre dientes – espero lo disfrute –

El rubio asintió tan alegre como si aquello fuera lo mejor de su vida, le asqueo la manera en la cual devoraba las donas, y bebía el café como si fuera solo agua, no antes de ponerle tanta azúcar que Iván sentía que le daría a él diabetes. Aun así, a pesar de todo lo repugnante que le parecía al ruso no podía parar de mirarle.

Después de que trago todo como si no comiera en mil años, pidió la cuenta, dejando que como todos los días solo el ruso se acercará a darle esta. Se acercó ya hastiado hasta el rubio, le dio el papel con la cuenta y este le pasó el dinero suficiente para pagar todo. Ambos se miraron un segundo, solo fue un segundo, pero los ojos del rubio parecieron iluminarse de alguna forma. Y como cada día, Iván dijo la típica frase y para el cliente pareció un milagro.

- muchas gracias, vuelva pronto – dijo, con aquella voz cortés y monótona que usaba con todos los clientes.

Y así, aquel rubio desaparecía de su vista, y le hacía preguntarse el "por qué" volvía cada día a pedir siempre lo mismo, siempre a la misma persona y se iba con la misma sonrisa.

Suspiró frustrado, cada día era más extraño. Y volvió a la cocina, arrastrando sus pies dispuesto a terminar la tarea de cálculo.


End file.
